La Petición
by Malorum55
Summary: A través de una petición importante, durante su primer encuentro, un leve sentimiento de amor comienza a hacer acto de presencia entre ambos. [Fic Participante en la actividad de febrero: "Tails En Cupido Corazón" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]. Vecnilla. One-Shot.
Bueno Chicos y chicas, aquí les traigo este fanfic como reto en la actividad de febrero: **_"Tails En Cupido Corazón"_** del foro **_"Esmeralda Madre"_**. Los invito a unírsenos al finalizar la lectura. Sin más que decir, a leer.

Nota: El fanfic ocurre en el universo de la serie anime **Sonic X.**

 **DISCLAIMER.**

Todos los derechos de los diversos personajes a SEGA y Sonic Team.

* * *

 **La Petición**

A lo lejos, en el horizonte, un haz de luz comenzaba a ser presente. No sabían de donde se producía tal brillo, pero antes de que tan siquiera pudieran reaccionar, la luz los cegó por breves minutos. La luz los había alcanzado en menos de un segundo, rodeándolos con su brillo cálido. Tenían miedo y a la vez no, por algún raro motivo. ** _"Como si todo fuera a salir bien"._**

Al sentir que la luz se había disipado, el grupo de tres amigos decidieron abrir sus parpados y observar la situación. Se dieron cuenta que, en vez de su oficina (o cuartel como les gustaba decirle), estaban en un callejón oscuro en medio de la noche.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó temeroso el más pequeño y joven de los tres, siendo una abeja macho antropomórfica de no más de 6 años de pelaje de franjas amarillo y negro que se interponían uno después del otro y ojos de color naranja, quien portaba un casco de piloto con sus gafas, un chaleco naranja y unos guantes blancos con sus puños de color negro.

\- I don't know (No lo sé), Charmy. – Le respondió el camaleón antropomórfico de pelaje fucsia, cuerno amarrillo y ojos amarillos dorados, portando unos brazaletes negros con puntos dorados, donde debajo de estos tenían unas vendas como detalles y por encima unos detalles metálicos, quien no debía tener más de 16 años. – Vector, ¿qué piensas? – Le preguntó a su compañero y amigo, quien era un cocodrilo antropomórfico de pelaje verde y verde claro en la panza y de ojos bermellón o vermilion, con una cadena de oro sobre diminuto e imperceptible cuello, unos audífonos inalámbricos, guantes blanco, brazaletes negros con rayas amarillas y hebillas de oro, y con zapatos que combinaban con estos últimos, de no más de 20 años de edad.

\- Solo nos queda hacer lo que mejor hacemos, investigar. Somos **_"The Chaotix"_** – Exclamó orgulloso Vector, dándole confianza a sus amigos. Saliendo de aquel callejón con cuidado pudieron ver donde posiblemente estaban, quedando absortos por lo que sus ojos visualizaban. Vieron grandes edificios y rascacielos, de los cuales cientos de anuncios, entre bebidas gaseosas, vinos, películas y más, se reproducían en sus paredes. Además de esto, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver como los rodeaban cientos de humanos, que caminaban de un lado para otro para llegar a su destino, mientras que otros se le quedaban viendo con una sonrisa. Los tres estaban confusos, pero no por ver a los humanos, ya que esa especie no era extraña para ellos, sino que habían demasiados reunidos en un mismo lugar. Los tres corrieron, no sin antes ver un anuncio de un hombre entre unos 50 años dando la bienvenido a lo ciudad a todos los turistas que la visitaban. Ahora ellos sabían que se encontraban en Empire City pero, por muy incultos que pudieran llegar a ser, sabían que en su mundo no había ninguna ciudad que tuviera ese nombre. Ahora lo que se preguntaban era: **_"¿Cómo diablos volvían a casa?"_**

Ocultos de nuevo entre los callejones, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie (aunque aquella noche no fue que les prestaron mucha atención). Espio utilizaba sus increíbles habilidades de sigilo, y de su poder del camuflaje, para tomar _"prestado"_ víveres para la manutención del grupo.

\- ¡¿Es que nadie duerme en esta ciudad?! – Preguntó Charmy, haciendo un berrinche. Vector y Espio trataron de calmar a su pequeño compañero, pero ambos le daban la razón. Aun de noche, el brillo de la ciudad hacía parecer que fuese aun de día, haciendo poco perceptible el cambio entre las horas. Soltando un suspiro, Vector comenzó a alejarse del grupo. Ya sin miedo o temor, salió de aquellos callejones, dejando que la gente lo observara. Notó como, nuevamente, unos eran indiferentes a su presencia, otros le tomaban fotos y seguían su camino, y otros se le acercaban y tocaban su escama con admiración.

\- ¿No les doy miedo? – Preguntó Vector confundido, a lo que un joven castaño de tez caucásica (blanca) se acercó.

\- No. Eres como Sonic, o las otras criaturas que han aparecido por el mundo en los últimos meses. Eres algo fantástico. – Le respondió con una sonrisa de manera honesta ese joven que no aparentaba más de 20 años, antes de irse en su tabla de skate. Vector sonrió, feliz por contarle la noticia a sus compañeros; el problema fue que olvidó por donde había venido, y todos los callejones parecían iguales. Maldiciéndose por su mal sentido de la orientación, se enojó por tomar varias rutas que al final no lo llevaban a ningún lugar, o lo devolvían a donde antes estuvo; Pero dejó estos pensamientos de lado al escuchar un sollozo cerca de donde se encontraba. Yendo a dónde provenía aquel ruido, vio detrás de un contenedor de basura a una figura indefensa, oculta bajo unas sábanas ya sucias.

\- Sorry, are you okay? (Disculpa, ¿estás bien?). – Preguntó el cocodrilo, tomando por sorpresa a la figura encapuchada. Esta trató de huir, pero Vector la agarró de las sábanas provocando que casi se cayera. Ya sin las sábanas que la ocultaban, el cocodrilo quedó boquiabierto al ver que se trataba de una bella coneja antropomórfica de pelaje café crema, con pequeñas partes naranja que rodeaban sus ojos, la punta de sus orejas y el pequeño copete en su cabeza y de ojos de color café, quien portaba un vestido lavanda, unos guantes blancos, un chaleco de color rojo carmesí al igual que sus zapatos de tacón y un pañuelo azul sobre su cuello, que no parecía tener más de 25 años. Por breves segundos, ella se quedó observando de aquella persona de la cual planeó en un principio huir.

\- Pensé que eras uno de ellos (humanos). – Le expresó con su delicada voz, sentándose en el frio suelo de concreto. – Hay tantos que pensé que si me veían se asustarían y me atacarían. – Le explicaba, pero Vector casi ni le prestaba atención. No es que estuviera siendo grosero, solo era que aun trataba de digerir el darse cuenta de la hermosa chica que yacía frente a él; pero notó como esa vulnerable mujer comenzaba a sentirse incomoda ante su silencio y observación.

\- No te preocupes. Yo también pensé lo mismo hace días. – Le dijo Vector, relajándola un poco. – ¿Por eso llorabas? – Le preguntó, a lo que ella negó con su cabeza.

\- No. Es que ahora estoy más preocupada por mi hija Cream. Llevaba días desaparecidas desde que la base de Eggman desapareció, antes de este último incidente. – Respondiéndole, aquella coneja cayó en llanto. Por un lado, Vector sintió dolor por la situación que pasaba, pero por otro, sintió tristeza al pensar que cualquier pizca de amor desvanecía. _"Sí había una hija, debía haber un padre y esposo esperándolas a ambas"_

\- No te preocupes. Soy detective y te prometo que te llevaré devuelta a tu hija, y luego a tu esposo. – Le comentó con ánimo, pero vio como una sonrisa de tristeza aparecía en el rostro de ella.

\- Mi esposo murió hace tiempo, pocos meses después del nacimiento de nuestra hija. – Le dijo, dejando ahora avergonzado a Vector. – Pero aun así, acepto tu ayuda de encontrarla. Te prometo que de alguna manera te pagaré por ello. – Le indicó.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Primero cumplimos nuestra misión antes que los honorarios. – Le aclaró. – Disculpa mis modales, no me he presentado cortésmente. Soy Vector the Cocodrile. – Se presentó, tomando la mano de la y besándolo como un caballero.

\- Yo soy Vanilla the Rabbit. – Dijo ella, parándose nuevamente. Ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos y, sin saber cómo o porqué, sentían que se sonrojaban pero no podían apartar sus miradas del otro. Sin preverlo, Vanilla se desmayó frente a Vector. Él la cargó en sus brazos, con un miedo recorriéndole a través de su fría sangre (fría debido a su especie). Este miedo no duró mucho, ya que Espio apareció a los pocos segundos, el cual lo había comenzado a buscar por haberse demorado tanto, y predecir que se perdería en aquella ciudad de concreto extraña. Vector, guiado por Espio, volvieron al lugar donde se refugiaban llevándose consiga a su nueva y primera (en ese mundo) clienta.

* * *

Charmy Bee y Espio the Chameleon escucharon la agonía por la que pasaban la Vanilla por la ubicación desconocida de su hija. Vector no necesitaba decirles a ellos que aceptaban con gusta la petición de ella, ya que ellos dos les ofrecían sus servicios inmediatamente. Con una bella sonrisa plasmándose en su rostro, Vanilla los abrazó con ternura. Inmediatamente, el grupo le ofreció varios de sus alimentos al notar lo delicada que se encontraba. Ella les mencionó que debido al miedo, lo único que se alimentaba era de las cosas que parecían comestible en los contenedores de basura.

\- Solo díganme que no robaron esto. – Pidió ella, dándole un gran mordisco a la manzana

\- No los robamos. – Dijo temeroso Espio. – Solo pedimos a crédito sin que supieran. Pero prometemos pagarlos… cuando tengamos dinero. – Terminó de excusarse con ella, notando una leve risa de su parte. Charmy trató de decir algo, pero un pitido proveniente de uno de los brazaletes de Espio lo interrumpió. Él lo miró, oprimió unos botones metálicos. Un pequeño holograma apareció, mostrando una ruta. – Vector, de alguna manera, ha aparecido nuestro cuartel. Deberíamos ir allá para tener lo necesario para comenzar la investigación. – Le expresó, a lo que Vector no estaba muy convencido. No quería dejar a Vanilla, pero llevarla podría demorarlos. Ella notó esto, a lo que tomó un suspiro.

\- Ve, de aquí no me iré. Con toda esta comida y agua podré durar días. – Dijo ella, sonriendo. De sus brazaletes, Vector sacó pequeño comunicador y se lo entregó en su mano.

\- Cualquier información te la haré saber. – Le comunicó, aun sosteniendo su mano. Ambos volvieron a quedarse fijos en sus ojos, sintiendo como un calor recorría en sus venas. Al notar sus sonrojos, Vector soltó su mano y miró a sus compañeros. – Es-es-es hora de irnos. – Le avisó entre tartamudeo, comenzando su misión.

* * *

Los tres salieron con rapidez de la ciudad conocida como Empire City a otra con el nombre de Station Square, siendo como una ciudad vecina de la primera, pero con más zonas verdes donde los niños podían jugar. Allí volvieron a su cuartel u oficina, que parecía que había sido transportado como lo fueron ellos. Con una leve investigación, ubicaron que la pequeña hija de Vanilla se encontraba en la mansión de los Thorndyke, lugar donde se quedaban Sonic y varios de sus amigos, y creyeron que la tenían secuestrada. Vector, le informó a Vanilla inmediatamente antes de ir a buscar a la pequeña conejita, lo que la alegró; lo que no sabía es que Vanilla ya había descubierto eso e iba a mitad de camino hacia Station Square, debido a que sacó valor y salió de los callejones, viendo en un periódico una foto en el que aparecía su hija, junto a los demás de la residencia, y se sorprendió que al pedir a un taxi que la llevara allá este cortésmente aceptó, y de manera gratuita. Una vez ya reunidos con todos, se explicó la situación y los problemas se solucionaron dejando la bella escena de los llantos de alegría entre madre e hija.

* * *

Pasaron días desde el reencuentro entre madre e hija. Los Chaotix comenzaron a prestar sus servicios al público, quienes la mayoría de personas que venían eran para que encontraran a objetos perdidos o mascotas. Ellos aceptaban, pues ningún trabajo les parecía poco o mucho.

\- Veo que les va muy bien. – Comentó Vanilla con alegría, haciendo sonrojar a Vector, mientras ambos saboreaban los dulces que hizo para el grupo de detectives. Ella miraba a lo lejos como Cream y Charmy jugaban alegres al mismo tiempo que volaban, siendo vigilados por Espio. Vanilla quería recuperar todo el tiempo que perdió con Cream, especialmente porque para su hija fueron más que unos simples días, sino meses.

\- Hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Adaptarnos no ha sido tan difícil como creíamos. – Expresó Vector, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Pero lo mejor que pudo pasarme fue conocerte. – Al pronunciar estas palabras, ahora era Vanilla quien se sonrojaba. Mirando con el rabillo del ojo, ella rápidamente acercó sus labios a la punta del gran hocico de Vector, besándolo levemente.

\- Eres un buen chico. Aun no me siento lista de iniciar una nueva relación, pero si pasamos más tiempo así, compartiendo todos juntos, puede que cambie de opinión más rápido. – Le indicó, guiñándole el ojo derecho. Parándose de la mesa de picnic Vanilla volvió con su hija Cream, despidiéndose de todos, con la promesa de volver en los próximos días.

\- Fue un buen día, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Espio, haciendo un ademan de despedida como Charmy. Vector tocó parte de su hocico, esbozando una gigantesca sonrisa.

\- Sí, lo fue. – Le respondió, poniéndose todo el grupo Chaotix en marcha de su siguiente investigación.

 **THE END**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews, porque se los agradecería bastante. :)

A continuación, unos pequeños detalles; y sin más que decir, Hasta Luego.

 **Notas de autor:**

* Basé este fanfic en los hecho sucedido antes y un poco después del capítulo 39 **_"La Agencia de detectives Chaotix"_** en como Vanilla se debió contactar con _"The Chaotix"_ para encontrar a Cream.

* A diferencia de que ellos (Chaotix) en la serie ya parecían haber sido traídos de su mundo y adaptados en la Tierra, aquí pensé que mejor fueran que apenas tuvieran días de haber llegado por el Chaos Control de Shadow y Sonic contra el Bio Lizard en el **A.R.K**.

* Como se mencionó en la serie, el tiempo fluía de manera diferente en ambos mundos. Por lo que unos días en el mundo nativo de Sonic, eran semanas o meses en la "Tierra".

* La localización **"Empire City"** hizo su primera aparición en el juego **_"Sonic Unleashed"_**.

* Actualicé este One Shot por un pequeño error que pasó desapercibido. La frase que antes estaba era, dicha por Vanilla: _"Mi esposo murió hace tiempo, pocos meses después de la muerte de nuestra hija"._


End file.
